<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Late Night Meeting by Jabberwockychamber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913066">A Late Night Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberwockychamber/pseuds/Jabberwockychamber'>Jabberwockychamber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Klaus (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Light Dom/sub, Maids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberwockychamber/pseuds/Jabberwockychamber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes have trailed down to your slightly heaving chest, back up to your gaze, and then he does something that makes your stomach hit the floor. He grins at you and laughs. God you love his laugh...its so deep, bellowing and soothing. “My, oh my.” He gets up from his desk, folding his hands behind his back as he walks over to you….he actually sits on the desk face, his knee brushing against yours. “I think I know what is happening. Its quite alright my dear. It’s just never….been so obvious before.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Postmaster/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Late Night Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Postmaster JohanssonxFem Reader</p><p>Oh god this is my first xreader. I’m a horrible, horrible person, what am I doing with my life, who am I, where am I, the what, what the-</p><p>***Head canon that women in this universe would be on oral birth control...yeah I know its like the 1920s but it just easier to write this way.</p><p>***Canonically the Postmaster (Jesper’s father) does not have a wife named Joanna and its not canon that she has passed away.</p><p>***I have the headcanon that Mrs. Johansson had passed away of natural causes, and he’d fall in love with a new woman a few decades later. </p><p>***Also I’d have the reader set around age 35-40, and I think he’s in his late 50s.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had no idea why you were being called into his office so late at night. To be fair, maid staff didn’t clock off until late, but the last thing you wanted to do during a long day was have your boss call you to his office for some kind of late night meeting. You were fearful that you were in trouble….ok yes, you definitely were. You had accidentally broken quite an expensive lamp earlier that day, right in front of him...you skid across the carpet in a panic to catch it, but it shattered, of course all over his shoes. Your gaze traveled up from his shining shoes, immaculately pressed suit and coat, as he eyed you quizzically from over his stiffening neck tie. This wasn’t the first time you had met or seen him, bu t something about the angle he was looking at you, how he was looking at you. You had shakingly got back up, fumbling a sorry, your voice hitching a squeak at the end. You hadn’t gauged his reaction because you had bolted out of the room in a flurried panic. </p><p>Then there was that vase a few weeks ago. Oh, and the time you delivered his meal at his desk. Your arm had accidentally bumped into his, and it elicited a low growl from him. It made you squeak in response and you mentally wish you could have thrown yourself out the windows behind his desk for making that sound. But the meal was a delicious display, freshly grilled beans with pepper, garlic mash, steamed carrots, and a juicy, sizzling steak grilled to perfection. He looked over things appreciatively. “I would like a dash of salt over my steak, please, Misses -----”  You move the shaker over his meal, and then it happens-the lid snaps off, the entire vile of salt covering his meal like a snow covered mountain….</p><p>He was definitely going to fire you.</p><p>Stupid, idiot. Why were you behaving this way? There was just something there about the Post Master. He made you feel like a squirmy little school girl, infatuated with the popular boy. Whenever he looked at you, one of his brows arching and his eyes lidded as he seemed to study you, why did your knees go weak whenever you looked into those eyes? And that voice of his….god you hoped you hadn’t made your feelings too apparent….shit, but you did. You squeaked the last time he said your name didn’t you, you little idiot.</p><p>You’ve walked all the way to his office, stopping at the tall doors that barricaded his sanctuary within. Gulping and pulling a bit at your collar, you fix up your hair before tapping at the door.</p><p>“Come in.” His voice booms from behind the doors, it sends a thrill up your spine. Ugh, why. You enter the office, making your way up to his desk. There’s a roaring fire in the giant fireplace to your left, fine furnishings and intricate decorations about the room, things you were intimate in detail with as you’ve cleaned them so many times before. He was standing at the window, his back to you. When he turns and looks into your eyes, your stomach jumps. When tells you to have a seat, you’re immediately in it before your knees cave in. </p><p>“Ahh, Miss. -----. I do believe I haven’t spoken to you formally yet.” He sits down, hands folding in practiced formation. “You are the new maid I hired about three weeks ago. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable. Is everything to your liking? Anything amiss?”</p><p>You just stared and gulped, shaking your head. “Everything is perfect! Please don't worry, Sir. Actually,  beyond perfect, I just hope I’m paying the same respect due back to you.” You nervously tuck a bit of hair behind your ear, trying not to blush. Goddammit you must look like an idiot. </p><p>“Are you certain? Not to alarm you Miss, -----, but I have noticed a considerable decline in your performance as of late. Now, vase, steaks and candles can certainly be replaced, but if this fumbling continues, I’m afraid I may need to dismiss you.. But first, I need to know...why it is happening.” His voice lowers, he eyes you far more critically now. It makes you shake uncontrollably, and you can feel your cheeks heating up. Shit, does he know….certainly not, he couldn’t.. </p><p>“I guess its just first day jitters...except you know, its lasted for three weeks, haha.”</p><p>His eyes have trailed down to your slightly heaving chest, back up to your gaze, and then he does something that makes your stomach hit the floor. He grins at you and laughs. God you love his laugh...its so deep, bellowing and soothing. “My, oh my.” He gets up from his desk, folding his hands behind his back as he walks over to you….he actually sits on the desk face, his knee brushing against yours. “I think I know what is happening. Its quite alright my dear. It’s just never….been so obvious before.” He chuckles and pulls a handkerchief from his breast pocket, and hands it to you, as you’re forehead beads with sweat.”</p><p>“I have-no idea what you’re talking about?” Your voice pitches into a questioning squeak as you take the handkerchief and wipe at your brow. It just makes him laugh again, not out of spite, but genuine affection.</p><p>Why did she remind him so much of his late wife? The same eyes, hair, facial structure. Even the very same mannerisms and ways of speaking. These past three weeks had been torturous for him, walking past her or into her over and over again. Constantly reminding him of his beloved Joanna. It took all of the strength he had not to entice her, remind himself that falling in love with a maid was a vulgarity, predatory, but it wasn’t until he let his guard down that he began to realize this woman was falling for him too, and it made his heart yearn to fall in love again. Surely his wife would have understood? Surely she would want him to be happy again?</p><p>And now they were here, her a fumbling mess at his desk as he tried to explain, to ease the tension, to comprehend what was going on.</p><p>“I do not wish to make things awkward my dear, I’m only asking this because...well. Because I think I want this as much as you do.” </p><p>You honestly cant believe what you just heard.</p><p>“C-come again?”</p><p>“What I mean to ask is, are you as...well, interested in me as I am in you. I do apologize for the informality, I should have arranged a chaperon for you-UUMP-”</p><p>You jumped into his arms like a mad woman and mashed your lips against his. Now you did it you idiot, always with your impulses, you’ll be out on the streets tonight for sure-but what is this? You feel his arms wrap around you, bringing you in closer. This wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be happening, but it was...and he was reciprocating just as enthusiastically.</p><p>Your lips and teeth mash together and your breaths hitch in unison, a low growl escapes him and you practically melt as he lays you against his desk. He ends with a lingering kiss, staring down at you through those dark, calculating eyes of his. You jump back in for another wave of sloppy kisses, and you squeak as you feel the stiffness in his trousers pressing against your knee.</p><p>He loves what its doing to her, he’s enamored with her responses. He was long familiar with the fact that his voice was something many ladies fancied him for, but to see it work so potently on someone he found so enduring, it made his head light at the thought. Your hands shakily rake up his broad chest, past the lush fabric of his dark coat. He isn’t muscular by any means, but firm and welcoming. His hips buck against you as he leans down again to pepper kisses all over your face, then back to your mouth with a firmness that takes your breath away. </p><p>He lifts your hips up as he works to undo the ties on your apron, pulling it down, raking his fingers over your legs as the apron falls down them. His hands go back up and firmly grasp your thighs, making you arch yourself against his groin. Before long your panties are discarded and he’s on his knees in front of you, giving you an assuring smile before his gaze falls to the wetness between your legs. You’re face is red, you’re gasping for breath, squirming as his fingers trace the folds of your wetness. </p><p>“You are very beautiful, miss ----” he speaks softly and deeply, and he kisses the inside of your thigh before moving in. You squeal uncontrollably as the sight, and have to put a hand on your mouth to keep from being too loud as you feel his lips brush questionably against you. He’s taken aback by how wet you are, dripping, strands covering his mustache. He hoped he hadn’t lost his touch, as it had certainly been a while. But judging by your reaction, he’s doing something right. His lips move in practiced formation, licking, lapping, kissing, and when he sucks your bud between his lips, you feel like you’re going to pass out.</p><p>The act is so lewd, and outrageous, and nothing you could have ever imagined. You should be upset, push him away, but instead the act turns you on in ways you could never imagine. His strong arms pull you firmer against his face. Large hands gripping you as he works his hardest to please you. Either he was a natural or he had many years of experience, because you were already there. You scream as you cum against his face, writhing against the desk, hair askew as you mew and gasp for lost breaths through a siring white daze. He gives a muffled sound of approval as he laps all of you up. Leaving a lingering kiss against your sex before he moves back up to pull you close and kiss your lips.</p><p>He looks deeply into your eyes as you come back down, and despite your after glow, the sight of him still makes you giddy. “Th-that was….just….wow.” He laughs breathlessly and gives you another kiss. “I am glad that wasn’t too much. It must be very different to what you’re used to.” As he holds you, kissing you and raking his fingers through your hair, he notices your once tired kisses are becoming firm and needy again. Hes quite proud of that fact; it spurs him on to give you even more.</p><p>There is a flush on your cheeks, your chest starting to heave again. He just smiles and kisses your forehead. “My goodness. How insatiable you are.” He pushes himself back up, loosening his stiff collar and shirt buttons,  and then he starts to unbutton his fly. “This is fine for you, yes? I’m not being too forward?”</p><p>You nod so hurriedly that your hair is bouncing wildly. Before removing his belt and slacks he smooths your hair back down. “Have you ever...been with a man before?” His voice is soft, and reassuring. </p><p>You nod your head. “Yes...a long time ago. Nothing serious.” You look away sheepishly, hoping it didn’t put him off. Instead, he pulls your chin back in to look into his eyes, then he leans in for a kiss. “Very good. I wont have to prepare you for what will happen next,” You smile and laugh with him, relieved that he is so comfortable. “And, ah, you know of my son, Jesper, and my….late wife. I shouldn’t have to paint you a picture of my own experience.” You nod and laugh again, hoping you dont seem too giddy. You must look like an infatuated idiot, but it must be equally arousing and enduring to him because it seems to keep spurring him on.</p><p>Your legs and arms wrap around him as he inches forward, an arm propped underneath your head. As you lock eyes, he enters, slow at first, carefully gauging your reaction. You’re tight and it hurts a bit; it has been a while since you were intimate. You shudder against him, looking away, but he turns your chin to keep your eyes on his. Eyes that are burning into yours with wild desire and focus.  You cant keep from flinching as you adjust to his length. He kisses your ear and whispers his support. “There, there, just a little more….sssshhhhhh shh shh”</p><p>He groaned loudly, trembling. She felt amazing. So wet and warm, and oh her beautiful face, framed by her lovely flowing locks, her tiny lips gasping for breath, moaning at the intrusion. He hisses as he pulls away, slow and easy, and then pushes back in. A few more questioning thrusts and then he’s at a steady pace. Despite his ever ominous, dominating presence, he’ s gentle with you. He smiles as he whispers sweet nothings into your ear, trying not to laugh as that voice you love so much makes you convulse from delight and over stimulation. </p><p>He becomes more confident as you respond more eagerly. Your legs are so tight around his hips, as if riding a bucking horse, holding on for dear life. He wants to move slowly, to take his time and to savor everything, but she seems to want more. Alot more….she’s thrusting her hips up forcefully into his groin, a lewd slapping sound ensuing, and it doesn’t take him long to catch on to just how much you need him. </p><p>His hips become frantic, as it becomes too much to bare. He hadn’t been intimate for years, and it was showing in his loss of control. Soon he’s fucking you into his table, the ink well tipping and spilling out, his collection of decorative stamps falling from the mount, clinking and bouncing around as they fall. “Damn!” He shouts.  He’s growling a lot.  He’s losing himself and the sight of him, a man usually so refined becoming unhinged for you, its not long before you’re coming your second time. He’s braced himself as your warm, wet walls clench around him, milking him for everything he has. It takes everything in his power to not release his own need, and he shakingly grinds to a hault, content to just admire you in your throws of passion.</p><p>Soon he redoubles his efforts, giving you everything he’s got. He may be an older man, but after years without a woman's touch, he’s as feral and as wild as any young buck. Suddenly he’s nose to nose with you, glaring. “My dear, you’ve come twice for me so soon...what an incredibly dirty little thing you are. So you enjoy being fucked like this?” He marks his last words with snapping, deep thrusts, the lewd sound of skin against skin resognating the silence. He’s hoped he hadn’t just crossed a line, but judging by the tiny, pleased hiccupy noises you’re eliciting, it was fine to continue. His voice is dark and threatening. He’s firmly grabbed your cheek and squeezes, enjoying that it makes your eyes roll back into your head as you bounce with each clap of his thighs. He can hardly believe it, she’s turned on and ready for him again. There’s practically a pool of wetness between them now and the sensation has him completely unhinged. </p><p> His thumb pushes into your mouth, and it makes him lightheaded at the sight of you sucking it in eagerly. “Then you had better take all of your executive’s cum like the good little slut that you are.” He growls, ramming into you so hard now that strands of your wetness are streaking down to the carpet below. His grip tightens and he mashes his lips into yours as he finally spills inside of you, his arrival hitting him like a tonne of bricks. There’s so much of him that he’s spilling out onto the desk. His thrusts are so hard that his desk bounces, and with a few more sporadic thrusts, he’s collapsed onto you, shakily gasping for breath.</p><p>As you come down from your high, you feel him tiredly kissing at your neck and cheek, his hand petting your hair down. He sits back up and stares down at you, a tired smile on his face. He’s checking for any resignation, disgust, but there is none, just a completely relaxed, happy little thing sprawled out comfortably across his desk. He pulls out of you, a bit embarassed by the copious mess between your connection. He reaches into his desk drawer for another handkerchief and kneels down between your legs to clean you. Another bit of cloth to clean himself and then he’s fastening his pants back up. The entire time you’re watching him, pleased and at total peace with everything you see and had just experienced.</p><p>When he’s all buttoned back up and you’re sitting upright at his desk, working to get your apron on, he pulls his chair up and sits you down into his lap. You cant help but laugh at how snuggly this man is; he  was nothing but stoic seriousness and now at his most intimate he was just a tired, cuddly teddy bear who wanted nothing but to curl you up in his arms and smell and pet at your hair.</p><p>“I do hope that wasn’t too much, my dear.  You seem to have responded better to...well, a more daring approach.” He actually looks away sheepishly, pulling a bit at his tight collar. “Do know that I dont really think you are….that sort of woman, it was only to spur you on a bit more-” He looks shocked as you pull him back in for a deep kiss, its firm and eager. Of course, he thinks; she must like it rough, and that was the only reason he behaved that way. He closed his eyes and growled deeply against you for a test; yes, as you bounce and squeaked in response. He could get used to that.</p><p>“Now….I’m not sure if you’re expected back in your bed chambers, but….if you wish to stay with me tonight, you most certainly may.” The thought made your heart leap in your chest; getting to wake up next to one of the most powerful, wealthy men in the country. Why on earth were you so worthy of that when there were thousands of other women vying for his affection? Especially not such a common, lowly house maid like you. But the look in his eyes, there was something there, a connection, a spark you both shared. You could tell he was being honest, that he wasn’t just using you for something.</p><p>Still, you had to give your regrettable decline. This was a bit too much all at once, and as much as you wanted to jump into his arms and have him carry you away to his chambers, the maid staff would be very confused and in a panic trying to find you tomorrow morning.</p><p>He seems to understand, and with a lingering kiss to your forehead after agreeing it would be best, you pat yourself down one more time, making sure nothing on you is out of order. You turn to look back at him as you leave, but he grabs your hand before you can go too soon. He pats it and kisses it softly, the bristles of his mustache tickling you a bit. “Perhaps….tomorrow, I can arrange for another late night meeting?” The look in his eyes, not desperate, but there is something there that is practically begging you to come back to him immediately, and his infatuation makes you giggle. </p><p>“Of course. I can be here at nine, if you would like me to.” </p><p>His eager smile seals the deal. You give his hand a kiss in return and then its off towards his office doors.</p><p>“Oh, and, Miss. -----. Please do try to not break anymore of my things, haha.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>